


Move On (Destiel Podfic)

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Confessions, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Takes place after 15x03, Written version available, season 15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Dean and Sam haven't seen Cas in weeks. Not since the angel declared it was time for him to move on. However, the brother's run into Cas on a hunt, but he's not alone. Dean struggles to find the words that will undo the damage he's done. He just hopes it's not too late.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39





	Move On (Destiel Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Move On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497980) by [Halevetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica). 



Podfic Length: 1:00:59

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z6QBB_wUnJ7CZJRo7oByLyCcpZiG9NFk)


End file.
